Balance of Power
by Shamgi
Summary: The entire population of Russia is wiped out overnight, leaving no one alive. And the only suspect is the one least likely to have preformed the act. Might become R later


A Balance of Power

A GG fic by: Shamgi

Disclaimer: We know how this goes. I don't own them.

Chapter 1: Lambs to the Slaughter

"Speech"

*Thoughts*

*           *            * - Scene change

*Authors Notes – Blah, I haven't written in forever. Well, school's kicking my butt, and games are on my butt-kicking list. So I'm busy. But this got to good to not post. So here you go.

            *This world is far to peaceful.* The figure stood, overlooking the large city of Russia. *Far to peaceful. Something must be done about that.* The figures blue hair waved in the wind, red eyes burning with anger. The snow around him began to melt, anger alone enough to melt the freezing snow. The figure jumped down, skidding through the deep snow with no problems, never falling through or tripping. Almost as if the figure were flying.

            *Something drastic.*

*           *            *            *            *

            Sol Badguy couldn't believe eyes. in 150 years of constant war, he had seen more death and destruction than most. Hell, he'd caused more destruction than entire armies. Cities had burned, people had died by the dozens in seconds, and evil beyond some people imangation had occurred again and again.

            But nothing compared to this. 

            Sol Badguy stood outside the remains of the city that  had once been called Russia. All that remained was a husk.

            The city itself was fine, in perfect order. However, the people living there couldn't say the same.

            Everyone was dead. Sure, there were bodies, but there wasn't a single soul alive. Nearly a week of searching and the only thing the IPF had found was a body that still had both arms and legs. Something had killed everyone in this entire city, most before they even knew they were dead. The IPF scientists had calculated that based on the earliest death to the latest, the mass killing had occurred in less than an hour.

            *Nearly 4 million people in less than an hour. Whatever happened to this town could easily kill all of humanity in the blink of an eye. I need to know what happened.* And for once in his second life, Sol had no idea what was going on. This wasn't the work of a human, there weren't any powerful enough and even if their were, there would be at least signed of struggles. It couldn't be a Gear, since they were too destructive, they wouldn't have killed so cleanly, leaving buildings untouched. Maybe a Nightwalker...*

            "No. It wasn't a Nightwalker." Sol turned to look into the face of Slayer, who's face was a rare somber. "I would know if any of them powerful enough had done this, and a doubt they would anyway, most gave up their hunting and killing of humans a while ago. It could be a younger Nightwalker, but not even in a group could something cause destruction like this."

            Sol let a cigarette. "What get me is the fact that it's so clean, no fighting, no nothing. It's almost as if whoever did this got everyone to let them be killed, instead of fighting them. An army could do this, but not so cleanly. I'd expect at least some sort of fighting! Whoever did this had to be alone or in a small group, else it wouldn't work."

            Slayer shook his head. "Which takes out nearly everyone in this world. There's no one this powerful around, else they would have been noticed."

            "Well, apparently they weren't." Sol threw down his cigarette and crushed it. "And I plan on finding them."

*           *            *            *            *

            "Dizzy!" Dizzy looked up from her chores, busy cleaning the various parts of the Mayship. May charged up, smiling. 

            "Want to go somewhere?" Dizzy smiled, but shook her head.

            "No thanks May, I have to finish cleaning." May pouted before grabbing Dizzy.

            "You can clean later! You haven't had any fun for a while!" Dizzy laughed as May dragged her, only half resisting. She did feel like doing something, but didn't want to skip on he chores. She'd only been here for a month, and she didn't want to already look like she was getting lazy.

            "Don't worry about you chores, Dizzy, you've worked hard enough." Even as May said that Dizzy watched several other girls appear to take up where she had left off, waving at her.

            Dizzy smiled even wider, realizing that everyone thought she deserved a break. She felt the happiest she ever had, surrounded by friends who were willing to see she got a good time. 

            Then the headache hit. Pain coursed through her head like lightning, seeming to destroy her entire mind. Through it all, only one thing was clear, a single sentence.

            "Kill them all."

            Then all she felt was black.

*           *            *            *            *

            "How is she?" May looked up at Johnny as he entered the room.

            "She's fine, at least we think she is. Nobody can find anything wrong with her, she just fell over unconscious. She has talked though.

            Johnny hung his hat on the Dizzy's drawer. "What did she say?"

            May's face showed fear. "Only one thing. "I did it.""

            May pointed at the small television propped up in the room makeshift, which currently showed the recent news of the slaughter of Russia.

            Johnny could say only one thing. "Oh my god."

End Chapter 1

*Authors Note – Well, try and figure out this little dozy. I dare you to. But not right now. We haven't even opened the can, so don't guess the contents. And I have no idea where the heck that phrase came from.


End file.
